Legends:Yoda
Yoda foi um dos mais célebres Mestres Jedi da Galáxia, e um dos poucos Jedi da República Galáctica a sobreviver até a Guerra Civil Galáctica. Biografia Medindo meros 66 centímetros de altura, Yoda era um membro masculino de uma raça misteriosa. Ele foi o Grande Mestre da Ordem Jedi, um dos membros mais importantes do Elevado Conselho Jedi nos últimos dias da República Galáctica, e o mais sábio, velho, e poderoso Mestre Jedi de todos os tempos. Ele tinha excepicionais habilidades no combate de sabre de luz, onde usava as técnicas acrobáticas da Forma IV. De 300 ABY até 19 ABY ele treinou quase todos os Jedi da Galáxia—como Grande Mestre, ele instruia todos os younglings do Templo Jedi antes de eles serem adotados por um mestre. Entretanto, o único Jedi da República que não foi treinado por Yoda foi Anakin Skywalker—o que pode ter contribuido com a queda do jovem Jedi para o lado negro. O estudante mais importante de Yoda foi Luke Skywalker, o qual Yoda treinou para ser o futuro dos Jedi. Tendo treinado o primeiro membro da Nova Ordem Jedi, Yoda serviu como conduite entre as duas ordens, preservando a chama Jedi para uma próxima geração. República (896 ABY até 22 ABY) thumb|left|Um jovem Yoda sendo treinado pelo [[Mestre Jedi|Mestre Gormo.]] Muitos detalhes do passado de Yoda são difíceis de determinar, mas alguns eventos de sua história foram estabelecidos. Nascido em um planeta remoto, Yoda originalmente não sabia que era um sensitivo da Força. Ele deixou seu planeta natal com um amigo Humano (que também não sabia que era um sensitivo da Força) em uma velha nave espacial para ir aos Planetas do Núcleo. Entretanto, muito antes deles chegarem ao seu destino, a nave foi atingida por um asteróide fazendo-a ficar danificada demais para os dois poderem consertar. Eles passaram vários dias vagando pelo espaço, fazendo eles ficarem exaustos. Tudo levava a acreditar que eles morreriam logo, quando seus sensores captaram um sistema estelar não muito longe. Eles tinham energia suficiente para chegar até lá, e foram em direção do sitema, onde bateram em um planeta pantanoso coberto de uma densa neblina. Eles passaram poucos dias naquele lugar antes de serem encontrados por uma estranha criatura: o Mestre Jedi Ysalriano N'Kata Del Gormo, que revelou a eles que ambos eram sensitivos da Força. Mestre Gormo os levou até sua casa onde ele os treinou nos caminhos da Força e, não antes do treinamento deles estar completo, uma nave espacial da República Galáctica captou o sinal deles e resgatou os dois amigos, que agora eram dois Jedi. É possível que esse "resgate" foi de fato planejado pelo próprio Mestre Gormo, que timidamente ajudou os dois de maneira bondosa, mas isso nunca foi confirmado. Em 796 ABY, Yoda recebeu o título de Mestre Jedi e começou a treinar seu primeiro estudante, que seria um dos milhares de Padawans que Yoda treinaria durante sua vida. Mais tarde, Yoda foi um dos Mestres Jedi que lideraram a academia móvel a bordo da espaçonave Chu'unthor, que foi construida cerca de 500 ABY. Após bater no planeta Dathomir cem anos depois, Yoda e outros Jedi encontraram as Feiticeiras de Dathomir. Chegando a um empate, Yoda concordou em deixar as fitas de dados embora não deixando maneiras de lê-las. As fitas foram dadas a Rell do Clâ da Montanha Cantante para mantê-las à salvo até uma época em que os Jedi viriam salvar o planeta da escuridão e a informação poderia ser seguramente compartilhada com as Feiticeiras. Isso não aconteceu até 8 DBY. Perto de 700 ABY, uma inssureição aconteceu em Bpfassh, e um número exessivo de Jedi Negros apareceu na região. O próprio Yoda levou um dos guerreiros negros para o planeta Dagobah. Nesse mundo nebuloso, Yoda e o Jedi negro batalharam, e Yoda emergiu vitorioso. Entretanto, o poder do lado negro dilatou-se, deixando um lugar sombrio na área. Isso mais tarde viria a manifestar-se como nexo de energia sombria centralizado em uma antiga caverna escondida embaixo de uma árvore corroída. Em 482 ABY, Yoda viajou até Kushibah na procura de um novo Padawan. Entre os diminutivos Kushiban, o Mestre Jedi encontrou o jovem Ikrit, e o levou para ser treinado como um Jedi. Em 200 ABY, Yoda, junto com outros poderosos Mestres Jedi da época, descobriram que a forma da Força havia começado a se dissolver, se tornando incerta. Estudando o perplexo mistério em mediação silenciosa, o Elevado Conselho Jedi (do qual Yoda agora fazia parte) foi unânime—o poder do lado negro estava crescendo. Alguns acreditavam que isso significava um iminente retorno dos Sith, mas como nenhum Lorde Negro surgiu, Yoda sugeriu uma teoria alternativa; a chegada do profetizado Escolhido, que traria equilíbrio à Força. thumb|right|250px|Yoda, uma década antes das [[Guerras Clônicas (32 ABY).]]Em oposição, vários dos jovens Jedi disputaram com a teoria de Yoda, e formaram uma seita—o Potentium. Essa heresia não foi aceitada pelo Conselho, e Yoda liderou a campanha para expeli-los da Ordem em 130 ABY. Cerca de 171 ABY, Yoda viajou até Ord Cestus e salvou os nativos X'Ting de um desastre. Eles homenagearam Yoda com uma estátua gigante do Mestre Jedi, de quase 70 metros de altura, dentro do Salão de Heróis X'Ting. Ele mais tarde foi o instrutor de sabre de luz de Cin Drallig. Yoda foi forçado a entrar em combate—uma atividade que ele considerou como necessidade—durante o Conflito de Yinchorri de 33 ABY. Liderando seus companheiros membros do Conselho contra os guerreiros Yinchorri, Yoda provou que ele ainda era poderoso, mesmo em sua idade avançada. Em 32 ABY, Qui-Gon Jinn levou o jovem Anakin Skywalker ao Conselho Jedi, requisitando o treinamento do menino dizendo que Obi-Wan Kenobi havia completado os testes necessários para se tornar um Cavaleiro Jedi, pois um Jedi só podia ter um aprendiz naquela época. Yoda, como professor de muitos dos Jedi do Conselho, e sendo o mambro mais venerado e respeitado, teve um papel importante na decisão inicial de negar o pedido. Yoda acreditava que os anos como escravo do menino o haviam afetado e que ele ainda era muito apegado à memória de sua mãe para ser treinado seguramente. O futuro de Anakin, na opnião de Yoda, era incerto. Entretanto, após Qui-Gon Jinn ser morto por Darth Maul, o Conselho voltou atrás na decisão e deixou o aprendiz de Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan Kenobi, agora um Cavaleiro Jedi, treinar Anakin. Guerras Clônicas (22 ABY até 19 ABY) Início da guerra thumb|left|220px|Yoda duela com seu antigo [[Padawan|estudante, Conde Dookan, em Geonosis.]] Uma década depois, durante a investigação de um estranho dardo venenoso, o Cavaleiro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi descobriu um enorme exército de clones sendo criado em Kamino. Após muito debate, Yoda viajou até o planeta para ver esses clones por ele mesmo. Quando vários Jedi e a Senadora Padmé Amidala foram capturados no planeta Geonosis pelos Separatistas, foi notado que uma fábrica de dróides montada no planeta estava produzindo um exército poderoso. Então foi decidido que os clones seriam usados para acabar com essa ameaça para previnir a Galáxia de entrar em guerra. Isso também foi usado como uma missão de resgate para salvar a Senadora e os Jedi capturados. Quando a batalha começou, Yoda descobriu que o exército dróide estava sendo liderado por seu antigo aprendiz Conde Dookan, que havia deixado a Ordem para se tornar um poderoso Lorde Sith e organizar a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes para se opor à República. Um duelo épico entre o saltitante Mestre Jedi e seu antigo aprendiz tomou início. Mestre Yoda provou ser capaz de poder conter todas as técnicas de Força do Lorde Sith, e após um pequeno mas explosivo duelo de sabre de luz em que o idoso Jedi se mostrou superior, o Conde fugiu, distraindo Yoda quando jogou um pilar nos feridos Obi-Wan Kenobi e Anakin Skywalker. Yoda foi forçado a usar seus poderes para parar o pilar e salvar os dois Jedi, dando a Dookan tempo suficiente para escapar. thumb|Yoda durante a época das Guerras Clônicas. Mesmo com a República tendo ganhado a Batalha de Geonosis sob os comandos do General Jedi Yoda, ele logo sentiu que a Guerras Clônica seria um longo e tumultuado período para a República e para a Ordem Jedi. Durante a guerra, Yoda, junto com vários outros Mestres Jedi, se tornaram Generais lutando pelo lado da República em várias batalhas em mundos espalhados pela Galáxia. Guerreiro de frontidão Muito cedo no conflito, Yoda agiu como chefe de frontidão em Axion, liderando os soldados clones na batalha em cima de seu Kybuck. Nesse mundo contestado, ele salvou a vida do Comandante Brolis, e no processo ele derrotou um Dróide hailfire em um combate. Durante a Btalha de Muunilinst, Yoda foi ao resgate de Luminara Unduli e Barriss Offee após as Cvernas de Illum serem destruídas por dróides camaleões. Em Illum, Yoda descobriu que tinha sido o próprio Dookan que havia enviado os dróides para destruir o tempo de cristais. Yoda havia perdido seu antigo Padawan para o lado negro antes da guerra começar, mas durante o conflito, Yoda perdeu outro grande amigo. O Rei Alaric de Thustra estava planejando ceder o planeta para a Confederação, mas seu plano era se rejuntar à República quando a corrupção acabasse. Yoda viajou até Thustra para conversar com Alaric, mas seu velho amigo estava decidido, e eventualmente, o planeta entrou em guerra. Sem ver de o estado de seu planeta, Alaric atirou com um blaster em Yoda, deixando-o com a única opção de se defender. Sem escolha, Yoda ricocheteou o tiro para o Rei. Yoda lamentou a morte de seu amigo, mas ele lamentou ainda mais ter usado seu sabre de luz na batalha, e temeu o fato que ele viria a usar sua arma em muitas outras batalhas que estavam por vir. Aparições thumb *''Star Wars Republic: Vow of Justice'' *''Stones'' *''Yaddle's Tale: The One Below'' *''Star Wars Republic: Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The defendors of the Dead'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Editions 1: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edtions 2: The Followers'' *''The Secret of Tet-Ami'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' *''Star Wars Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastere'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wessel'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' *''Puzzle Peace'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas'' **"Capítulo 1" **"Capítulo 5" **"Capítulo 14" **"Capítulo 15" **"Capítulo 16" **"Capítulo 20" **"Capítulo 21" **"Capítulo 23" **"Capítulo 25" *''Shatterpoint'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''The Hive'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Honor Bound'' *''Deep Forest'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Obssessão'' *''Sithisis'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' (visão para Tholme) *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labirinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''The Hidden'' *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Slippery Slope'' *''Star Wars: Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' *''Marvel Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Star Wars: União'' (sonho) *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Betrayl'' (Imagem apenas) *''Bloodlines'' Aparições não-canônicas *''Force Fiction'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Return of the Ewok'' *''Sta Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Do or Do Not'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' Fontes *''Star Wars Galaxy 9'' **"Design an Alien" *''The Phantom Menace Visual Dictionaray'' *''Revenge of the Sith Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Insider 79'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''The Dark Forces Saga'' *Yoda no Star Wars Databank Veja Também *Cabana de Yoda *Kybuck de Yoda *Quartos de Yoda *Espécie de Yoda *"Yoda", uma música de "Weird Al" Yankovic Links Externos *Yoda na Wikipédia categoria:Indivíduos de espécie desconhecida categoria:Membros do Conselho Jedi categoria:Generais Jedi categoria:Mestres Jedi en: fr: de: